Beyblade  Ulterior Motives
by Dante Kerrigan
Summary: Feel free to comment. The world championships are once again in the blade breakers sights, but with Tyson on the bench, treachery and romance in the mix the Blade Breakers look to have their toughest ride yet.
1. A Champions Work is Never Done

Beyblade – Ulterior Motives

A Champions work is Never Done

I

"Let's go Dragoon!" Yelled Tyson as his Beyblade span around the dish, gathering speed as it went. He looked up into the eyes of his challenger, just a child who thought he'd try himself against the world champion. "Finish him off!" Tyson yelled once more, commanding his Beyblade forward, as it collided with the rookies blade, sending it clean out of the dish, landing on the turf of the grass, in the part they where playing in.

"Aw man! I didn't stand a chance!" Said the young contender, and he ran over to reclaim his Beyblade

"Another win for Tyson." Said the chief, who was sat next to Max, watching with keen interest in the battle.

"Oh yeah! That's why I'm the world champ!" Tyson exclaimed, with a thumbs up toward his old team mates.

"Yeah you show 'em Tyson!" Max added to the mix.

As the group sat there, content in their own world of Beyblading, talking over their various matches and trash talking about one another and their various strengths. The sound of a car outside the park caught their attention. They looked over at the black Mercedes pulling into a parking space. They casually got up and started walking over, out of curiosity mostly.

The car door opened and from it emerged the familiar features of Mr. Dickinson, who's face lit up as he spotted his favourite Bladers.

"Hello boys!" He cried, walking up to them in his familiar suite and cane.

"Hey! What brings you here Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson asked walking toward him with his friends.

"I'm here to tell my favourite team about the upcoming championships!" He exclaimed, producing a poster for the tournament. "This year is modelled closely on the kind of tournament they same year the Blade Breakers where first formed. There will be three tournaments held, in China, America and Britain. The four teams that make it to the semi-finals will qualify, except the Blade Breakers of course, as you're the returning champs, you need to win each championship to qualify."

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Asked the chief, clutching his laptop.

"Well everyone is expecting great things from the Blade Breakers this year." Mr Dickinson attempted to reassure Kenny.

"Oh right! Yeah they won't be disappointed!" Tyson yelled, Holding out his Dragoon blade in front of him.

"What about Kai and Ray?" Max asked, obviously curious about his team mates.

"Actually I went to see Kai before coming here." Mr Dickinson reasured him.

"Oh? And what did the old sour puss say?" Tyson grumbled, "Mr. D. I want to be the captain of the Blade Breakers this year, I'm the best in the world, and I'm better with the team then he is!" Tyson finished his sentence slightly maliciously, apparently a clear distaste for Kai and his attitude for the rest of the team.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Tyson." Mr Dickinson explained. "You see Kai will be taking his possition as the leader of the Blade breakers a team requires more then being the best. It's harder then you would think." He finished.

"What about Ray?" Max asked, before Tyson had a chance to run his mouth off about not having what it takes.

"Ray will be meeting up with us at the next tournament in China." Mr Dickinson reassured them.

"Awesome! I can't wait to get back in that stadium and prove I'm the best all over again!" Tyson laughed to himself looking at his Dragoon blade.

"Typical Arrogance, Huh Tyson?" Came the cool collected voice of Kai, Leader of the Blade breakers.

"Kai!" Chorused Max, Tyson and Kenny.

"I hear you'll be leading us again this year huh?" Tyson asked of him, a slightly acidic tone escaping his lips.

"That's right. Got a problem with that?" Kai said, his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed, as he approached the group.

"Not really. It will be like last time, You'll sit on the bench and do nothing, and We'll do all the work. I may aswell be the leader!" Tyson almost yelled, a hostile posture toward Kai.

"Not this time Tyson, You'll be warming the bench as the Blade Breakers substitute." Kai said in a matter-of-fact tone, moving his arms from his pockets to be crossed across his chest.

"What was that!" Tyson yelled. Max and Kenny, aswell as Mr Dickinson looked surprised at Kai's choice.

"If he's the sub, that means you'll have to battle in his place Kai." Kenny pipped up, pointing out what he thought was an obvious flaw in Kai's plan.

"That's right." Kai said, once again in a simple tone.

"You're benching me? Why! I'm the best blader on the team! You need me to blade!" Tyson yelled at Kai again.

"I'm the team leader Tyson. It's my decision." He said finally.

"But-. Mr Dickinson! Do something!" Tyson turned to face the elderly man, anger across his face as he felt he was being treated very unfairly.

"Well, Kai is the team leader I'm afraid, there's nothing I can do!" Mr Dickinson explained. Much to Tyson's dis-pleaser.

"Why are you benching Tyson, Kai?" Max asked, in his more friendly tone.

"Tyson has let winning go to his head, he hasn't Bladed competitively for a long time, and has gotten behind on his training. He set the standard at the world championships, everyone will be striving to be better then him, and he himself has slipped behind his own standard." Kai explained in his arrogant tone.

"And how would you know all that, Kai?" Tyson demanded. "And I've won all the matches I've played since the championships!" He continued.

"You've been fighting armatures without Bit-beasts, Tyson, you haven't called on Dragoons power in a long time. I've been watching you for a while, and I'm not impressed."

"I don't need to call out Dragoon! That's how good I am!" Tyson protested, clearly unhappy with his captains choice.

"My mind is made up, Tyson!" Kai snapped. "Until you realise why I'm benching you, You'll remain there. I'll fight in your place, even if I don't want to."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think you're better then me?" Tyson said, drawing his custom shooter.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to prove it." Kai answered, drawing his own shooter.

"Hmm, This could be a good chance to collect some data on Kai, we haven't seen him blade in a while." Kenny opened the laptop he had under his arm.

After a few seconds a voice came from the trusty old fashioned laptop. "There you are chief, I though you'd forgotten about me."

"You know I could never forget about you Dizzy!" Kenny replied. "We need to update Kai's folder, it looks like he's modified Dranzer since we last saw him.

"Al right then, chief, preparing to update Kai's data. I have him saved under 'G' for 'Grumpy'." Dizzy said, continuing her tradition of churning out comedy 'gems'.

"Al right! Let's get ready to Beyblade!" Max said enthusiastic, throwing his fist in the air.

Kai and Tyson took one side of the dish each. Tyson looked angry, he wanted nothing more then to force Kai's words down his throat. Kai looked as he always did, determined and smug, they both readied their shooters, their Beyblades in place, the rip cord placed, both players in position.

Max looked at each player, raising his hand into the air. "_Three. Two. One.. LET IT RIP!"_

Both bladers had smooth launches, the blades circle one another, preparing to lock horns, both masters off attack, Tyson makes the first move, skimming across the ditch, to knock Kai's Dranzer blade.

"Oh right! This battle is just about over haha!" Tyson exclaimed as Dragoon had Dranzer pinned against the edge of the ring.

"Yeah, I'd say it's over. Dranzer! Fire arrow attack now!" Dranzer instantly sped up, cutting across the dish, up the other side into the air.

"Oh no!" Tyson yelled.

"It looks like Dranzer is packing some serious heat boys!" Dizzy pipped up from inside the laptop.

"Dragoon! Evade him!" Tyson yelled in vein as Dranzer slammed down on Dragoon, knocking it off balance, forcing the attack ring to hit the bottom of the bey dish and fly out of the arena.

"No!" Tyson yelled as his Beyblade hit the dirt.

"Hmph, I expected it to be easy, but that was pathetic." Kai said smugly, holding out his hand as Dranzer rotated around the dish, and darted toward his hand with ease.

"Kai!" Max yelled, in the defence of Tyson, protesting thinking his remark was too far.

"Max, I think Kai's right, look at the statistics of the match! Dranzer is over twice as strong since we last measured him, and Tyson's skill level and power has dropped! And they where almost even last time they battled, over a month ago!"

"Wow, really?" Max asked in awe over the statistics.

"And if the rest of the teams have been advancing at the same rate as Kai we don't stand a chance! Ah this is a disaster!"

"Kai what are we going to do? We've got to ace every tournament!" Max asked, looking rather frantic.

"That's why I'm captain. I trust you haven't got a problem with that, Tyson." Kai turned to look at Tyson, who was staring at his blade.

"I ugh, no. No problem, Kai." He answered quietly, quite put out.

"Good. We start training first thing tomorrow morning." He turned from the group and began walking away, the group couldn't think of anything to say to him as he left, and watched him leave over a grassy verge. It was hard to believe Tyson was defeated so easily, mere seconds into a match, and Kai hadn't even broken a sweat. Mr Dickinson retreated toward his car, without saying anything else to the team, he thought it best to let their leaders words sink in.


	2. Old Dogs, New Tricks

Beyblade – Ulterior Motives

Old Dogs, New Tricks

II

Tyson, Kenny and Max where sat on the floor of Tyson's Dojo, Kenny was on his laptop, a mess of Beyblade parts around him, Tyson and Max where sat around discussing Kai's training regime earlier that day.

"Oh man I'm beat! I don't think Kai's ever worked us that hard before!" Tyson fell backward to lie on the Dojo floor.

"It wasn't too bad Tyson." Max got to his feet and walked over to a window near the door. "Tyson, don't take this the wrong way, but, Perhaps Kai was right? I mean, he beat you really easily yesterday." Max tentatively explained.

"What?" Tyson yelled in protest. "You agree with that grouch! Come on Max how can you side with him!" Tyson continued furiously.

"I'm not, it's just Kenny's data backed it up as well." Max continued, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Oh come on, I've beaten the odds hundreds of times! He just got lucky. I think he benched me out of jealousy! King Kai can't take me being better then him." Tyson folded his arms in protest.

"Tyson, you shouldn't talk about him like that!" Kenny replied, joining the conversation.

"Oh great, now you're on his side too chief? I don't know why I even bother with this team. I give everything to it and where does it get me? The bench." Tyson continued further.

"I can't believe you would say that Tyson." Kenny continued. "Kai is the captain of the team, and for the first time he's taking an active role and actually joining in to benefit the team!"

"Oh yeah sure, Last time he did that he was trying to steal out Bit-beasts for Boris." Tyson quite viciously brought up.

"Watch out little dude!" Came the familiar voice of Tyson's Granddad. As he pelted into the room with his wooden training sword.

"Ah! Grandpa! I'm not ready!" Tyson attempted to jump to his feet, but slipped forward and landed on his face.

"Now what's all this I'm hearing about you sticking it to your little buddy Kai dog!" Tysons Granddad continued, with his usual attempts at slang.

"He's not my buddy, Grandpa." Tyson said firmly.

"Now that's not fair little dude! Whatever is going down between you now shouldn't bother you! You've known that dude for too long to let something small come between ya'!" He tried to explain.

"But Grandpa! He put me on the bench!" Tyson yelled furiosly, attempting to explain to his granddad why he's not happy

"He's one sharp dude! I'm sure he has reasons for doing what he'd done! Now Tyson! It's time for PRACTICE!" He swooshed his sword downward for Tyson, only narrowly missing him as he dove out of the way again, much to the amusement of Kenny and Max.

Meanwhile, in China.

Ray and Lee stand either side of a Bey dish, glaring at each other.

Mariah, on the side of dish yells "_Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!"_

Both the blades land inside the dish and immediately collide head on, circling one another briefly, before colliding again, in an awesome display of power.

"Come on Drigger! Show him what you've got!" Yelled Ray.

"Don't let up Galeon!" Lee yelled, commanding his blade to smash rays once more.

"Al right Drigger! Time to do your stuff!" As he finished a green light began emanating from the top of his blade, and from it emerged the brilliant features of Drigger, in all his glory.

"Impressive, but let me show you what a real bit-beast looks like! Galeon! Come on!" A strange dark light emerged from Lee's blade, and from it emerged an equally impressive Bit-beast and they locked in furious combat.

"Man this battle is close, huh?" Came the voice of Kevin, who was spectating the match on the stairs of a local house.

"Yeah, I'd say um, I'm hungry." Gary replied, scratching his head.

"Both blade withdrew to the sides of the dish, preparing for one last final slam that would determine the outcome of the battle.

"Tiger claw!" Ray cried

"Dark lightning!" Lee also commanded.

The blades zoomed toward each other, slamming head on, creating a masive flash of light, which disorientated both bladers, when the smoke had cleared, and they looked for the victor, they where quite surprised to see no blades in the dish, infact both of them where nocked out in that final strike.

"It's a tie!" Mariah declared!

"Hah, Awesome fight, Lee." Ray stepped forward, extending a hand toward Lee as Mariah moved behind him to collect his blade for him.

"Definitely, my friend." Lee taking Ray's hand, and shaking it with a broad smile on his face.

"When did you say your team where landing Ray?" Ask Mariah, holding Ray's blade for him, smiling sweetly.

"Hmm, They'll be at the tournament tomorrow." He said, looking at Mariah's feet, taking his blade slowly.

"You've decided not to stay with us then, Ray?" Lee asked, from the other side of the dish.

"I'm a Blade Breaker, Lee. You know that." Ray answered firmly.

"Yeah, I just wish you didn't have to go so soon, we could learn a lot from each other, and the White Tiger team could use you. You're an awesome Balder." Lee spoke with a tone of slight disappointment.

"It wouldn't be fair to the competition if both of us where on the same team." Ray said quite jokily.

"Oh Ray, It feels like you only just got here!" Mariah added to their conversation, her feelings for Ray where blindingly obvious to everyone, except Ray, it would seem.

"I know, and I've really enjoyed hanging out with you guys, you'll always be like family to me." Ray replied, "And we won't have to part company for a while anyway, if you don't mind me ridding with you guys to the tournament.

"It would be an honour my friend!" Lee answered. Collecting his blade and putting it in his pocket, before walking up to him and giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"Hmm, I'm Hungry." Interrupted the low voice of Gary, who was casually scratching his large head with his large hand.

"Now you mention it Gary, I could go for some chow." Lee looked over, giving him a thumbs up. "We'll get something to eat, then get ready to head for the tournament. What do you say guys?"

"Al right!" Chorused the White Tiger team, as well as Ray, and they headed off inside.

Meanwhile, the **Hiwatari** residence, Japan.

Kai and his grandfather Voltaire where sat around an awkwardly quite dining table, food out in front of them. Voltaire was casually eating, keeping an eye on Kai, who had his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"You can't ignore me forever Kai." Voltaire explained across the vast table of which they where sitting, Kai had chosen a seat a good distance from his grandfather.

Kai didn't reply to Voltaire, he kept his strong silent front.

"You won't see it coming, but believe me, You will betray your friends Bit-beasts to me one way or another." He continued, a twisted grin appearing on his face. He was scheming something, something big.

"I'm not interested in your little plans, and I'm doing being your pawn." Kai said simply, opening his eyes to give Voltaire a fearful gaze.

"Oh but you're wrong, Kai. You will for fill my plans, I guarantee it." Voltaire said Cooley, giving an evil chuckle as he finished speaking.

Kai stands up from his chair slowly, leaving the dining room to the sound of Voltaire's evil chuckle. He wouldn't betray the Blade Breakers again, he'd learned that lesson, but his grandfather seemed very sure of himself. What could he be scheming? Kai was worried, of course he'd never show it, but it doesn't happen very often. He knew what his Grandfather was capable of.


	3. Kick it Old School

Beyblade – Ulterior Motives

Kick it Old School

III

Kai, Max and Kenny where in the waiting area of an airport, Kai was sitting a few rows from them with his arms folded and his eyes closed, waiting. Kenny and Max where talking between themselves, Kenny with his laptop out, and Max, with his blade out, tinkering it.

"It's getting pretty close to that departure time. Where do you think Tyson is?" Max enquired of Kenny as he was typing on his laptop.

"He always does this! Why can he never be on time! I hope he doesn't miss the flight." Kenny answered.

"You know Tyson, chief. He'll show up at the last minute as always." Max said jokily.

"It's not good enough! He always does this!" Kenny said with a strong tone of annoyance in his voice.

"When has Tyson ever failed to come through for us chief!" Max answered.

"HOLD THE PLANE!" Echoed Tyson's voice through the terminal."I'M COMING! HOLD THE PLANE!" Tyson sprinted up toward them, stopping just short of Max and Kenny, breathing heavily, he'd obviously run quite a distance.

"About time you showed up, You sleep in again?" Max asked.

"Hey it's not my fault my alarm clock was turned off so I could sleep in! Hehehe." Tyson said jokily with his friends.

A voice from the tannoy system drifted across the room saying "Final boarding call for flight 601. Final boarding call, flight 601."

"That's us!" Said the chief enthusiastically.

"Wow I really did cut it close huh?" Tyson said scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, let's get window seats!" Max shouted to Tyson from the gate.

"Al right! Let's go team!" Tyson yelled, bounding over toward Max.

"Are you coming Kai?" Asked Kenny, who looked over toward where Kai was sitting, noticing he wasn't there. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"He boarded as I arrived." Tyson answered. "The old grouch must have been worried about me." He gave a thumbs up to Kenny.

"I doubt that Tyson, he's more concerned about the upcoming championships. Come on, let's get on the plane." Kenny suggested to Tyson.

Meanwhile, in China.

"Come on Gary! We haven't got all day! Stop eating we're leaving!" Lee yelled toward a house in the small village, in the doorway of the bus.

"Yeah, These egg rolls are awesome." Came the low voice of Gary, as he exited the house with an armful of food.

"Ahaha! Gary you crack me up!" Came the voice of Ray who emerged in the entrance of another hut with Mariah.

"Come on you two, the bus won't wait forever." Lee smiled at them both entering the bus.

"Al right Lee, Come on, Ray!" Mariah giggled, taking Rays hand and dragging him toward the bus, laughing with with him as they went.

Kevin was sat at the end of the bus, minding of his own business. Gary entered the bus with his arm full of food sitting on the bis., who was obviously distracted, you wouldn't get any kind of attention from. Mariah and Ray pass Lee onto the bus, him entering behind them, with the doors closing as he does.

"Al right." Lee said, as the bus started pulling away, "Let's talk about tactics. Mariah will open, secure a win, Kevin will blade second. I'll finish. I doubt Gary can focus on his game with his mind on food." Everyone turned to look at Gary who had a huge grin on his face, not paying any attention to Lee.

Kenny looked at Lee for a moment. "Are you sure it's smart to be talking about this infront of Ray?" He asked.

"It's not like we'll be facing the Blade Breakers in the first match, Besides, I'm sure they know I want to fight Tyson, I'll be looking forward to that battle." He said with a slight smirk.

"You might want to sit down, kid. This road is going to get pretty bumpy." Came the voice of the bus driver, as the ride started getting pretty bumpy.

Flight 601.

"Oh come on! How long will this flight take!" Came the voice of Tyson who was stretched out in an odd position in his chair.

"A watched pot never boils Tyson." Max chuckled, watching Tyson's impatience.

"I can't help it Max! I just can't sit around for this long!" Tyson rolled around in his seat attempting to get more comfortable.

"Hey guys! Look! We're almost there!" Came the voice of Kenny from a seat behind them, as they looked round they saw Kenny glued to the window, and the airport came into sight.

"Ooh! Awesome!" Tyson exclaimed pressing his nose up against the window, he looked round briefly. "Hey Kai! You got to see this!"

Kai, who was sitting on his own with his arms folded, gave a tone of annoyance at Tyson's enthusiasm, turning his head in defiance.

"Figures." Tyson said bluntly. Turning his attention back to the window.

The group chatted enthusiastically between themselves for the next hour or so, wondering what wonders and intresting competition this year could bring in for them, they where all looking forward to getting into the dish with the best the enemy could offer. All except perhaps Tyson, who was still bitter about being benched.

"Hello boys!" Came the voice of Mr Dickinson in the airport, after they'd landed.

"Hey Mr. D!" Tyson yelled with a thumbs up toward him.

"I trust you're all ready for the tournament?" Dickinson asked them.

"I know I am!" Max said as he turned his attention away from a shop window. "I'm totally stocked to get back in the stadium!"

"You said it Maxie!" Tyson said with a pat on the back and a cheerful laugh.

"Come on, We should get to the BBA bus." Kenny suggested to the group, his laptop under his arm.

"Good idea, Kenny. Come on boys let's get going, you need to register your team." Mr Dickinson said twiddling his moustache. "The bus is this way, come on boys." He gestured forward for them to follow him.

The white tiger bus.

The journey was quite uneventful for the most part, Lee and Kevin where talking between themselves about various different Beyblade tactics. Ray and Mariah where sat next to each other having a quite conversation between themselves, laughing with one another, and Gary was sat with his big old grin munching on the food in his arms.

"Where almost there kids!" Came the voice of the bus driver.

"I take it you won't be sticking around with us for too long, Ray?" Came the voice of Lee from the back of the bus.

"Well, I need to meet up with my team, I'm not sure what time they're arriving, though." Ray answered.

"I don't suppose you've reconsidered joining the White Tigers, Ray?" Lee asked.

"You know my answer to that, Lee." Ray said in a blunt tone, staring at him, as if he was sick of being asked.

Mariah looked quite put out with his absolute refusal to even consider it. Ray seemed to notice and didn't quite know what to say.

"Come on White Tigers, let's get going." Lee gave one last look at Ray, quite a challenging look, before walking toward the door of the bus, and exiting, slowly followed one by one by his team, except Mariah.

Once the team was out of earshot Mariah turned to Ray. "Oh please Ray, why don't you join our team? You where destined to lead it! And if you did, it would just be so perfect Ray!"

"Mariah." Ray said in a pleading tone, grasping her hand. "You know I can't leave my team." He said softly.

"But, we could be together properly, with you on the blade breakers, we will never get to be together, and you wouldn't have to hide it for fear they'll think you're giving me information about them!" Mariah continued, continuing her attempts to convince Ray to stay.

"I would love that, you know I would! But, how would you feel if I asked your to join the blade breakers. You wouldn't do it. Right?" Ray asked.

"That's completely different, Ray. You know that." Mariah exclaimed.

Lee leaned his head inside the bus. "Are you two coming or what?" He demanded.

"Sure lee. We where just talking." Mariah assured him.

"Well hurry up, we don't have all day." He moved away from the bus and continued back inside the stadium.

"We should go, we can talk about this later?" Ray asked.

Mariah looked deep into his eyes, he could tell she wouldn't be happy unless he joined with the White Tiger team. And it was different, asking her to join the blade breakers, Ray grew up with the white tigers as she did. He belonged with them, he had the ultimate white tiger bit. The team surely wouldn't suffer with the loss of one blader? He thought to himself.

"Ray?" Came the voice of Mariah once again, interrupting his personal thoughts.

"Hmm?" Ray continued quite startled. "Oh, yeah let's go." He got up, still holding Mariah's hand as he went. Her walking behind him as he continued toward the entrance to the bus.

Meanwhile, The Blade Breakers;

"Oh come on! Are we there yet!" Came the annoyed voice of Tyson.

"Tyson." Max chuckled. "You have to be the most impatient person I know!"

"What's wrong with being eager huh?" Tyson asked as he rolled around in his seat.

"I don't know why you're eager, Tyson. You won't be fighting in the tournament." Came the cool voice of Kai from the back of the bus.

"That's what you think Kai." Tyson said, his voice carried a tone of arrogance.

Kai seemed to choose to ignore Tysons protests at him not blading.

"Look boys! There's the stadium!" Came the voice of Mr Dickinson at the front of the bus, pointing out of the window.

"Awesome!" Came the voices of Tyson, Max and Kenny together, their noses pressed up against the windows.

The bus pulled up outside the stadium, next to the white tiger bus, once they all trooped out onto the grounds of the stadium.

"I've missed this feeling!" Max said to himself taking in a deep breath of air.

"Tell me about it dude!" Tyson agreed.

Mr Dickinson exited the bus last, after Kai. "You should go and register your team boys." He suggested to them.

"Hmm, I'll do it." Kai said simply, before walking off into the stadium alone.

"Is it just me or does it seem like he takes every opportunity not to be around us?" Max asked of the rest of the group.

"It's just how he does things, Max. It's how he's learned to live." Kenny answered.

"When are they going to announce the listings?" Tyson asked.

"They'll be listed as the teams register." Kenny answered, seeming to know everything the team could possibly need.

"Hey! Let's go see Ray!" Tyson shouted enthusiastically.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Max agreed. "We'll see you later Mr. D!"

"Heheh, You boys have fun!" He yelled after them, waving as they left. "Always full of such energy." He said to himself after, before going his separate way.

As Max, Tyson and Kenny walked the corridors of the stadium in awe of their fans, they spotted Ray getting a hot dog from a stall. All three of them ran over to him.

"RAY! HEY BUDDY!" Tyson yelled through the corridor.

Ray looked around, expecting more fans, but as he saw his team his face lit up "Oh! Hey guys! You're just in time!"

"For what bud?" Tyson asked as they reached him.

"The white tigers are about to kick off the tournament, they've already registered.

"Awesome! Let's go cheer them on!" Tyson yelled holding a thumbs up.

"Yeah, come on. We don't want to miss the opening match." Ray finished, leading them off into one of the side tunnels.

The white tiger team bench.

"Al right, just as we discussed. Mariah will be up first." Lee said with his arms folded, looking at the rest of his team who where sat on the bench.

Mariah nodded at Lee, standing up from the bend and walking over to the dish.

"It looks like we're set for another awesome tournament Brad!" Came the voice of the cheerful commentator.

"Indeed AJ! Let's take a look at who the white tigers are squaring off against." Retorted the other.

"Well they're called 'The specialists' and it looks like they've never hit the pro circuit before! Too bad for them they're going up against the awesome white tiger team!"

"I hear you AJ, It looks like we're about to get under way!"

The commentator known as 'Jazz man', walked forward to his podium overlooking the dish. "Are you ready?" He yelled, his words echoing through the stadium. "Bladers take your positions!" He yelled once more, Mariah walking up to the dish, to face the fresh faced blader called Robbie. "_Three, Two, One! LET IT RIIIP!" _Chorused Jazz man once again, the two bladers launched their blades into the dish.

"Come on Scorpio! Show her what the specialists can do!" Robbie yelled, egging on his Beyblade.

"It looks like Robbie is going on the offensive AJ!" Brad, one of the commentators added.

"Not sure if that's the best move Brad, Mariah is packin' some serious heat, and it won't be long until her bit beast Galux enters the battle!"

Mariah looked at the battle, a smirk on her face. "That's a pretty cute attack you got there. But it's not enough to take on my Galux! Cat scratch attack!" She yelled, her blade darting forward as her amazing bit beast appeared above her blade, pouncing forward at Robbie's blade!"

"Oh no!" Robbie yelled, as he realised he was well out of his league.

Robbie's blade remained spinning for a few seconds after Mariah's attack hit, but it seems the attack completely shredded his blade, his broke into about ten different pieces after the slashes went right through the blade.

"And the first round goes to the white tiger team!" Yelled Jazz man, as the stadium errupted in applause for the battle.

"Is it just me Brad or do the white tigers seem more awesome then usual lately!" One of the commentators said.

"Every team will be raising their game A.J, in preparation of the defending world champions!" The other commentator answered.

"Straight up brad, I bet everyone waiting to take their turn against Tyson!"

"It looks like the second round is about to get under way!" Brads deeper voice informed the listeners.

"Bladers! Take your positions!" Jazz man chorused across the stadium.

"It looks like the white tigers are sending their youngest member Kevin to the dish." Brad the commentator added.

"He may be young but he's one dangerous dude. Add his bit beast Galman to the mix and look out!" A.J finished.

"It looks like the specialists are sending their next blader, this unknown has had a good start and his record is undefeated in the qualifiers for this tournament." Brad continued.

"Let's take a look at his stats Brad, His name is Destro and he'll be looking to destro' his opponent in the dish! And his bit beast Snakeno and he's a worthy contender!" The cheery commentator continued further.

"Ooh dude that was weak!" AJ finished.

"Ready!" Echoed Jazz man. "_Three, Two, One, LET IT RIIIPPPP!"_

Both the bladers launched their blades, their both attacking styles sent their blades circling each other around the standard dish design, no one or the other making any kind of hostile move.

"Heh, It's time we kick it up a notch! Snakeno! Strike him out!" Destro commanded of his blade.

"Heh, I'm not impressed. Crazy monkey attack!" Kevin yelled, his blade looking as though it where multiplying before the eyes of the crowed, surrounding Destro's blade as it attempted to free itself. "Looks like this battle is just about over, hmm?" Kevin had a sly smirk on his face, he closed his eyes as his started chuckling to himself, letting down his guard

"Perfect." Destro said to himself, watching the blades. "NOW SNAKENO!" He yelled, his blade immediately jumped straight upward about a meter into the air, before slamming downward on one of the blades, the rest of them vanishing, leaving only Kevin's blade, slowly grinding to a halt under the paralysing strike of Destro's blade.

"Noo!" Kevin exclaimed as his blade ground to a halt.

"The score is tied at one a piece! What an awesome way to kick off the tournament! Oh yeah!" Jazz man's voice once again bounced around the room.

"Kevin! How dare you let him beat you!" Lee shouted as Kevin walked back to the bench with his blade.

"But, but Lee! It's not my fault!" Kevin pleaded.

"Save your excuses, You let down the team. It was a mistake to let you battle." Lee walked up to the dish.

"Alright! Let's get this battle under way!"

Lee and his opponent stared each other down.

"Looks like I'm going to be the one to take down the mighty white tiger team huh?" Came the arrogant and expectant voice of Lee's opponent.

"Dream on." Lee said in a bored tone.

"Nothing like some pre-game trash talk brad."

"Definately, A.J"

Jazz man tapped his microphone, "ARE YOU READY?" He yelled, much to the delight of the crowed. "_THREE, TWO, ONE! LET IT RIIPPP!"_

They both launched their blades, coliding in mid air, Lee's blade completely ripping it appart in mid air, sending his opponents blade back at him in tiny pieces.

"WOW! That was the fastest battle I've ever seen!" Jazz man yelled. "The white tiger team wins! OH YEAH!"

"I don't know about you Brad, But I'm totally stoked for the Blade Breakers battle tomorrow!"

"You said it A.J!"


	4. Fighting Pro Once More

Beyblade – Ulterior Motives

Fighting Pro Once More

IV

The stadium was starting to fill slowly with hopeful looking spectators, A remarkable sight to see so many people gathering to watch a first round match, the defending champions, the Blade Breakers against a team that was not used to this kind of crowed, sweating it out on the bench opposite the illustrious team.

The blade breakers where all sat on the bench waiting for their match to kick off, they could see the smiling faces of the White Tiger team in the stands.

"Ray is up first, Max will go second, and I'll finish." Kai said bluntly to break the silence of the blade breaker bench.

Tysons face grew slightly darker with anger, he hated being left out. "Let me battle Kai." Tyson said cooly.

"We've been over this, Tyson." Kai answered sounding a little fed up.

Tyson jumped off the bench in anger, walking round to Kai. "All these people came to see me! And you're not going to let me battle? Huh?" Tyson yelled, his fists clenched.

"What do you mean they all came to see you?" Ray asked, sounding a little confused and irritated, not being fully aware of Tysons new arrogant attitude as he'd been in China since the last tournament.

"Yeah Tyson, we're a team remember?" Kenny added.

Max looked awkwardly between his team mates for a moment, choosing not to say anything, as even a good natured comment could make things worse.

Tyson looked at Ray and Kenny for a moment. "You're all ganging up on me now? We wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for me!" Tyson turned from his team mates and started walking away from the bench out of the arena.

"Tyson where are you going?" Max asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm out of here, I don't need to be part of a team that treats me like this!" Tyson shouted over his shoulder.

"And you wonder why you're not the leader." Kai added with an amused tone in his voice, purely to mock Tyson.

The White Tiger team in the stands all looked slightly concerned at the display on the Blade Breaker bench.

"Err Lee, do you think they're alright?" Mariah asked sounding concerned.

Lee looked from Tyson to the Blade Breakers. "I'm sure they're fine. They're the defending champs after all. Besides, if their team is having problems, it will be all the more easy to steal the championship from them." Lee grinned to himself watching the display.

"Kai! Shouldn't we do something?" Kenny yelled frantically.

"No, let him sulk. He was starting to annoy me anyway." Kai answered, his arms folded watching Tyson as he left the Arena.

"Brad Best here along with my co-host AJ Topper!" Came the cheery voice of the commentator.

"Straight up brad! I don't know about you but I'm totally stoked to see the Blade Breakers back in action!" Came the second commentator

"What's this AJ? It looks like Tyson isn't on the team bench."

"Tyson left the building a few minutes ago Brad and by the looks of things down there it seems there is some trouble in paradise!"

"This will definitely be one interesting tournament! If we take a look at the match line up for today it seems that Tyson won't be blading! He's been replaced by the always awesome Kai."

"Awesome match line up for the breakers today! As far as their fan base goes they don't see their team captain blade often enough! This will be a welcomed sight for them!"

"And who can blame them? He's an awesome blader, and it looks like we're ready to get things under way!"

The stand slowly began extending over the Stadium, the one and only Jazz Man on it stopping in the spotlight. "ARE YOU READDDYYYYY?" he exclaimed, just before the stadium erupted in cheer. "Bladers! Take your possitions!"

Ray got up from the stand, gave his team mates a thumbs up and ran over to the dish, he stood staring at the person he was to face, he looked a little younger then Ray, and very nervous under all this attention.

"I, I can't believe I'm actually here, battling Ray of the Blade breakers!" He almost squeaked with excitement.

Ray gave his enemy a friendly smile. "You must be good to qualify for the tournament, you've earned your place here, kid. Which means I can't go easy on you." He gave him a thumbs up before drawing his blade.

"Heh, I wouldn't want it any other way, even if I loose I can say I span blades with Ray!" He smiled drawing his blade, it looked quite amateur, like a tricked out hobbyists blade.

Jazz man dramatically brought the microphone up to his mouth. "Get reaaddyyy! Three! Two! One! LET IT RIIPPPPPP!"

"Go Drigger!" Ray yelled, as he span his blade into the standard style dish, Drigger making sparks as it landed.

"Go!" The rookie yelled as he launched his own blade.

"Drigger, Tiger claw!" Ray yelled with a grin, as his blade lunged forward to attack the rookies blade.

"Hah, your Tiger claw won't stop me!" The rookie smiling as Ray's attack came for him.

"Huh.. What?" Ray stared in astonishment as his attack appeared to do nothing to the rookies blade, rather it appeared to recoil onto Ray's own blade and bounce him back, landing him on the edge of the dish. "No! Drigger hold on!"

Drigger wobbled for a moment on the edge of the dish, the entire stadium held it's breath as they watched. After a few seconds it managed to fall back into the dish and the blades began circling one another.

"Wow!" Kenny exclaimed, opening his laptop to get some help from Dizzy. Everyone on the Blade Breakers bench looked worried,

Kai had a look on his face like attempting to figure something out, before muttering under his breath "of course.."

"Dizzy, what can you tell us?" Kenny asked, frantically typing on his laptop.

"Let's just say we're lucky Ray didn't go all out on that first attack of Drigger would be in the stands with the crowed!" Dizzy explained.

"But why?" The chief asked.

Kai looked at Kenny's Laptop for a moment before saying "Like punching a brick wall.. The attacker will get it worse off." he explained simply before closing his eyes again, satisfied he'd explained it.

"Kai is right chief! Look at that kids blade! It's got an extra stable spinning point, and every alloy in his blade is a heavy dense material, Attacks bounce off like punching a brick wall, he used Driggers own power against him!" Max and Kenny gasped at this, not seeing a way around it.

Ray, listen to me, front on attacks wont work, you've got to knock it off balance." Kai uncharacteristically called out to his team mate.

"Ooh of course, stability is the main issue, it's like a brick wall when focused in one direction but if it where fooled and hit from behind it would topple like a house of cards!"

Ray looked back at his team mates and yelled "I think I know what you're talking about!" He turned back to Drigger and yelled "Alright Drigger Listen up, it's time for another tiger claw attack!"

"Hah! Don't you ever learn?" Yelled his enemy thinking he has the bag.

"Look at the Brad! Looks like Ray is tired of playing around and has turned things up a notch!"

"I hear ya' AJ, Ray looks like he means business! The fans came out to see awesome blading and they're not being disappointed!"

"Ooh it looks like Ray's Tiger Claw attack just missed it's target!" AJ yelled in quite a high pitched and excited voice.

"DRIGGER REVERSE TIGER CLAW NOW!" Ray commanded of his blade, as it skidded back and attacked it's apponant from the back, sparks flying from where the Beyblades made contact.

"Oh no!" Yelled Ray's opponent, his blade being lifted off it's base and skidding to a hault outside the dish.

"All right ray!" Max and Kenny yelled, "That was awesome!"

"That was a pretty sly move there don't you think AJ?"

"You said it Brad, Looking like an attack, sliding past and hitting him from the rear SA-WEET blading from the always awesome Ray!"

"It looks like the competition has really stepped itself up this year, Ray looks pretty warn out from that first round battle from a team we've not heard of before, we can only imagine how tough the later rounds will be for the Blade Breakers!"

"I'm totally stoked and can't wait to see how this is going to play out Brad!"

Lee gave a firm nod looking pleased with Ray's performance, Mariah simply stared misty eyed at Ray's performance.

"Hey! That was an awesome fight!" Ray called over to his opponent, running over to him. Offering a friendly handshake.

"Heh, yeah. I guess I still have a lot of practicing to do!" The rookie replied to Ray.

"Well you keep up like that, looks like you'll be a serious contender next year buddy!" heheh, The two lads shook hands, and the stadium errupted in applause at the good show of sportsmanship between them.

Ray ran back to the Blade Breakers bench with a big grin on his face.

"That was awesome ray! Way to go!" Max shouted as he jumped out of his seat to give his team mate a good pat on the back.

"Yeah Ray! That was awesome!" Kenny joined in.

Kai gave a dismissive "Hmph" sound at his rejoicing team mates.

"Is something wrong Kai?" Ray asked.

"You almost lost in a first round match, Ray, you might have one but that's pretty sloppy, it just shows we have a lot more training to do until we're back to international standard."

"Hey come on Kai, He still won.." Max attempted to reason with the team captain.

"Yeah Kai, a win is a win." Kenny added.

Kai looked at them all with an acidic glare. "Max!" He demanded.

"Err, what?" He asked, sounding a tad worried.

Kai simply pointed over to the dish, they all looked over and it appeared that the entire stadium was waiting on him to continue the tournament.

"Oooh right! Heheh!" Max ran off toward the dish.

Jazz man pipped up "BLADEERSSS! TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!"

Both bladers stepped up to the dish, Maxes opponent looked very determined, and didn't say a word.

Jazz man looked between the two Bladers, apparently not expecting the silence. "Err, I guess we'll start then." He said sounding a little confused. "Three, Two, One! LET IT RIP!"

Both bladers launched into the dish, Max taking up the centre spot and his enemy circling him.

"Draciel! Let him make the first move!" Max commanded of his blade, which was holding it's position in the middle of the dish.

His opponents blade started smashing into Draciel, which Max seemed quite pleased about. "Oh yeah! You hold out Draciel!"

His opponents blade backed off and started to wobble slightly. "Draciel! ATTACK NOW!" He commanded, and his Draciel lunged forward at the wobbling blade.

"Hah! You fell for it!" Yelled his opponent, the first thing he'd said so far. His blade stopped wobbling, quickly darted out of the way of Draciels attack and hit it from the back.

"Oh no!" Max yelled, as he couldn't get control of his blade while his opponent kicked him around the dish. "Draciel! Counter attack!" He yelled, but it was too late, Draciel had been kicked up, and out of the dish, and it came skidding to a halt between the dish and the Blade Breakers bench.

Max starred, to stunned to move that he'd lost.

"Al right! I beat Max of the Blade breakers! Yeah!"

Max backed away from the dish. Collecting his blade, and headed back to the bench, his head hung in shame about his loss.

"I can't believe it, my first tournament match and I lost!" He said, mostly to himself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself buddy," Ray attempted to comfort him. Ray looked over at Kai expecting some kind of comment about how it was an embarrassment to the team. But he was surprised to see Kai wasn't on the bench. "Huh?" He said as he looked around for him, to see him already up at the dish ready for his battle.

"How about that AJ? Could the blade breakers be eliminated for an early tournament upset?"

"That would totally turn the whole tournament on it's head Brad! We expected the Blade Breakers to tear through the early rounds, but without their lead man Tyson it seems they're struggling!"

"Definitely, The blade breakers now look to team captain Kai to keep them in the competition!"

"And if anyone can get it done Brad, it's Kai, He's one dangerous dude at the best of times, throw his bit-beast Dranzer into the mix and he's one of the best in the world!"

"I hear you AJ, I've got the feeling he wont let his team mates down!"

"1 a piece huh? Looks like I get the job of taking down the high and mighty Kai! I'm going to be famous! The one who took down the captain of the Blade Breakers! My name will be remembered forever. 'Kyle the Kai killer!'" Kai's opponent said in a fairly cocky manner.

"Yeah, whatever." Kai replied simply, sounding rather bored.

"Urg! How dare you not recognise my greatness!" The one called Kyle continued.

"Kai simply attached his Beyblade to his shooter and extended it out in front of him. "I'll let my Beyblade do my talking." He said in a simple tone with a slight smirk on his face.

"Fine by me!" His opponent replied, sounding a little worried.

"ALRIGHT! We're ready for the final battle! THREE! TWOO! OONNEEE! LLETTTT IT RIIPPPPPP!"

Both bladers launched their blades into the dish, Kai took up a circular attack possition, and Kyle's blade seemed to completely vanish from view!

"What's going on down there AJ? It seems Kyles blade's disappeared!"

"I tell you brad I've seen some pretty weird stuff but this is definitely up there, It vanished before everyone's eyes!"

"Still over confident Kai?" Kyle taunted.

"Will you put a sock in it?" Kai answered, apparently bored with him.

A few sparks started appearing from Dranzer as apparently it was being struck from multiple directions from something unseen.

Kai thought to himself for a moment. "Come on Kai, think, the first battle, a boring looking Beyblade, that the camouflage for a high spec defensive blade. The second battle, it wobbled on purpose to get Max on the offensive, and this guy, he blends in with the dish, which is all the same colour, Oh that's it! If the dish wasn't all the same colour it would be visible, then I could go on the offensive.." Kai pointed his shooter toward the dish. "Listen up Dranzer! Full power fire arrow attack on the centre of the dish! NOW!"

"What's Kai doing?" Kenny shouted jumping up and down on the spot. "He should attack the enemy blade not the dish! AAH THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" He continued to exclaim.

"Relax Kenny, Kai knows what he's doing." Ray said, not taking his eyes of the fight.

"Yeah, and besides, how can he attack what he can't see?"

Dranzer shot up the side of the dish, high in the air, it stopped roughly 30 feet above it, before spinning downwards at a dangerously high speed, fire collecting around it as it went, it slammed into the dish, dust and smoke blowing all around the arena, the dish started to crumble under the weight of Dranzers attack, his enemy's blade unable to keep it's grip on the dish flew into the air, visable to everyone on it's way out of the dish. Kai shoved his hand to the left, giving Dranzer another command, and flew up the side of the Dish again, colliding with Kyle's blade as it went, shredding it into thousands of tiny pieces, before Dranzer gently landed in a small section of the dish which wasn't destroyed.

"No! My blade!" Kyle ran over to collect a handful of tiny Beyblade fragments.

Kai turned back to the Blade breakers team bench, exending his hand to his side, catching his blade as it span toward him.

"AND THE BLADE BREAKERS TAKE THE VICTORY!" Jazz man yelled as the stadium erupted in applause for the awesome show from the Blade Breakers.

"How about that AJ? The Blade breakers back on the big screen!"

"But how long will their lead man Tyson warm the bench? He's always been the breakers trump card."

"Either way, it's going to be one hell of a competition!"


End file.
